Damned and Divine
by Arurun
Summary: Em algum ponto da vida, todos nós buscamos a salvação. Quando se está no escuro há muito tempo, um único feixe de luz pode te fazer querer voltar. Até um bandido, no fundo, só quer ser salvo de si mesmo.
1. Darkness within

N/A: Esta é a minha primeira fanfic com o casal Naraku x Kikyou, espero que gostem! No mais, convido vocês a ouvirem a música que serviu de inspiração para a escrita: "Damned and Divine" (Tarja Turunen). Boa leitura!

* * *

 **DARKNESS WITHIN**

A chuva caía dolorosa por sobre seu rosto e ombros. O frio era cortante, e só a tristeza quase insuportável já não amortecia os duros açoites em seu corpo.

Vez ou outra, dominado por aquele fatídico sentimento, a infeliz criatura – nem homem, nem demônio – se recolhia em seu próprio asilo. Um plano efêmero para onde toda culpa e arrependimento se canalizavam. O único lugar onde a parcela humana de sua dissimulada existência se atreveria manifestar.

Ali – longe de qualquer ser humano, de qualquer youkai – aquele pobre resquício de vida, destinado a coexistir entre nenhum outro, aproveitava a violenta torrente para se purgar. Purgar-se dos crimes que o demônio não se lamentava.

O pilar de todas conturbadas divagações: a única pessoa que um dia lhe oferecera alguma compaixão. A mesma de quem ele havia usurpado toda luz, só para ver o rosto sempre tão plácido se transfigurar em ódio e rancor. Talvez só pelo fato de que nem em seus mais longínquos devaneios a pudesse ter. E, talvez também, só pelo fato de que _outro_ a tivesse.

A sacerdotisa que caíra em seu golpe há cinquenta anos. A mesma que o alimentara e tão gentilmente havia tratado de seus irreparáveis ferimentos – as queimaduras e todo grave tipo de hematoma naquele inválido _Onigumo_.

Aquilo fora o que restara – do homem, e seus mórbidos anseios; nada além de um ínfimo fragmento naquele novo ser, nomeado, por ele mesmo: Naraku.

#-##-##-##-#

"Nunca me senti tão viva" Ela disse.

E se foi. Como se nunca houvesse realmente estado ali; surreal, enigmática.

E, pela primeira vez em cinquenta anos, a humanidade – até então letárgica e esquecida em algum canto inabitável daquele enegrecido coração – despertou.

Era como um leve, porém inquietante, desconforto. Uma centelha indivisível, que se não contida, incendiá-lo-ia por completo.

 _Como se já não houvesse queimado o suficiente_.

 _O que isto significa_?, indagava a si mesmo, como se de algum lugar – talvez de sua contraparte recém reanimada – pudesse surgir qualquer resposta. _Kikyou... não me odeia?_

Arfou, sentindo as costas arderem em brasa. Aquele conhecido flagelo, achando reforços em sua atual vulnerabilidade.

Era como se o inferno insistisse em vir pessoalmente lhe buscar.

A cicatriz de formato aracnídeo voltava a corromper a pele branca. E mesmo arrancando toda vez, aquilo jazia enterrado tão fundo em si que parecia ter raízes.

 _Maldita Kikyou_. Deveria estar morta, não ser mais que resto de ossos debaixo da terra.

Contraiu a mandíbula, atracando os dentes dentro da boca. O rosto se fechou, e embora fosse ódio o que o contornasse, em seu âmago não sobrava espaço para outro sentimento senão a angústia. Uma imensa nostalgia ainda perseguia os rastros daquela mulher. Sua antiga obsessão não cessara, nem tampouco havia amenizado; era como aquelas chamas, que abrandavam sem nunca se extinguir – consumi-lo-ia até a própria morte.

Seu olhar errou pelo chão – distante, perdido. E então os nós da face se afrouxaram, desataram-se em uma expressão indecifrável.

Diferente de Naraku, a joia que Onigumo mais ambicionou havia sido o coração de Kikyou.

 _Diferente_..., Ecoou.

O quão contaminado ainda poderia estar de todo aquele infrutífero sentimentalismo?

Estivera, por todo aquele interminável espaço de tempo, que se arrastava muito esporadicamente desde o momento em que houvera posto seus olhos sobre a figura obsoleta de Kikyou, atônito. Pego em um inédito sortilégio, sentindo-se tolamente incapaz de desviá-los, para onde quer que fosse.

 _Era ela_ , pensava. A sacerdotisa de cinquenta anos atrás. Com sua aparência intacta, congelada no tempo. A mesma Kikyou que houvera sido tão cruelmente assassinada, pelos demônios. Mas que _ele_ amara, com solene devoção. O bandido.

Se nem mesmo o tempo era capaz de tocá-la, em sua pureza, quem dirá ele?

...

No que estava pensando?! Que ideia ridícula.

Tudo em sua mente passara a ser confuso e sem sentido desde que ela voltara.

Suspirou. E em um estalo, um agudo tilintar de consciência, seu olhar recaiu sobre uma de suas mãos, que permanecera fechada até aquele momento. Fitou-a, inexpressivo, abrindo-a devagar. Ali jazia boa parte da Jóia de Quatro Almas – aquele precioso artefato, para o qual todo olhar cobiçoso tendia a se voltar. Inclusive o dele próprio.

E havia algo de errado nisso.

Porque Naraku realmente ansiava tê-la. Poucos fragmentos da joia o apartavam de seu objetivo. No entanto, em seu ser, haviam abismos quase tão profundos – como aquele em cuja imperscrutável escuridão havia mantido Onigumo – que ele não sabia se viriam a ser preenchidos algum dia. Mesmo com a joia.

Por cinco décadas, que para um youkai poderiam ser tão efêmeras quanto o transcorrer de um dia, sua própria existência não havia passado de um silente e imperceptível abismo, no qual muitos caíam sem se dar conta. Afinal, quem era Naraku?

Um mal crescente se arrastando feito sombra através do espaço-tempo.

Escravo da escuridão, nascido de um pobre diabo sem propósito. Um pobre diabo que, jamais tendo conhecido o amor, permitiu-se incendiar à primeira vista – com chamas de irrefreável perdição.

Apertou a joia novamente contra a palma da mão, cerrando os longos dedos em torno da mesma.

#-##-##-##-#

" _Saia_ " ordenou, simplesmente, tendo mirado por pouco mais que alguns segundos a imagem refletida no espelho. Eram os dois. A sacerdotisa e o outro hanyou, protagonizando aquela velha e repetitiva encenação. Um riso igualmente falso escapou de sua garganta, quase que estrangulado, sem o menor tom de emoção. Kanna obedeceu mais que prontamente.

A sós consigo mesmo, nenhum disfarce parecia necessário. A máscara se partiu em mil pedaços, dando o ar de sua transtornada compleição. A ira estava mais que evidente no brilho escarlate dos orbes, quando por um ímpeto escandaloso seu punho direito se enterrou no chão, fazendo verter sangue das juntas.

Dobrou-se enrijecido, deixando a cabeça pender, em um movimento que trouxe a franja espessa para os olhos. E com um som gutural, mais parecido com um rosnado, seus dentes perfeitamente brancos e alinhados se expuseram.

 _Ciúmes_?

Deprimente. _Muito deprimente_ , reforçou, em seu latente monólogo; amaldiçoando com todo seu demoníaco ser aquela supérflua massa de carne, palpitante em seu seio, transbordante de todas aquelas estrangeiras sensações. E por mais empenhado que estivesse, em cortá-las desde a raiz, nenhum esforço parecia o bastante.

O coração humano de Onigumo era, ainda que um infortúnio, a peça central na qual todas as outras se encaixavam, dando forma a Naraku. Expurgá-lo implicava em seu próprio fim. Mantê-lo, todavia, poderia incliná-lo à mesma fatalidade.

Fechou os olhos, rendendo-se ao negro absoluto sob as pálpebras – deixando-se cair dentro do próprio abismo.

 _Não pode evitar pensar em mim... Porque o coração de Onigumo ainda bate dentro de você_.

Aquela voz... Doce como um sortilégio.

Soturna como a maldição. Sua maldição. Um amor tão eterno quanto o breu daquele precipício.

Nenhuma luz.

Nem mesmo o brilho puro da sacerdotisa, àquela altura, poderia resgatá-lo. Por muito pouco as trevas não o devoravam inteiro.

#-##-##-##-#

No interior de uma densa mata – há uma distância razoável de qualquer trilha ou habitação humana – recostada às raízes retorcidas de uma grande árvore, a mulher esculpida em barro e ossos repousava.

Os youkais coletores de alma, brancos e esguios, serpenteavam no ar ao seu redor.

"Posso sentir o miasma há quilômetros daqui" Seus lábios se moviam pausadamente, quando decidiu, por fim, falar.

Aquele silêncio forçado já havia se estendido por muito tempo, desde que uma segunda figura se tornou presente, mal camuflada sob a penumbra das folhagens.

"Se é que você pretendia se esconder" Voltou a dizer, agora em um tom quase tão baixo quanto o de um sussurro.

Abriu os olhos, apenas para encontrar a tão bem conhecida pele de babuíno, sobre a pessoa que para ela nunca fora realmente um enigma, há alguns metros de si. Por detrás da pelagem albina, sabia que um olhar tão frio quanto o inverno sustentava o seu próprio.

"Estou curiosa" Provocou, apoiando-se em um ou outro de seus youkais para se levantar. "Está tão cheio de si que não precisou enviar mais uma de suas marionetes? Ou será que não aguentou e veio me ver pessoalmente? " Terminou, curvando os cantos da boca em um sorriso de deboche.

Naraku, até então calado, se atreveu a rir diante daquela exagerada insinuação.

"Você é sempre tão convencida, não é mesmo, Kikyou? " A barra da capa ia se arrastando pela grama, conforme espaçava os pés em sua direção. Poucos passos afastavam-no da sacerdotisa. "Agora, conte-me, qual é a sensação de ver outra garota, exatamente igual a você, nos braços de seu tão amado hanyou? ".

Foi a sua vez de sorrir, triunfante, vendo-a murchar com a menção de Kagome – sua suposta futura reencarnação.

Suspirou, de forma teatral, à medida que suas mãos se erguiam até o capuz, despindo a cabeça.

"Entendo que seja um assunto delicado" repuxou os lábios em um sorriso carregado de ironia, e atalhou: " Devo retribuição ao seu último favor. Foi de grande ajuda".

Viu-a apertar os olhos, cautelosa. E, sem resposta, continuou:

"Por que não me acompanha? " Estendeu-lhe a mão, em um convite, achando em seu silêncio uma brecha para divagações.

Contemplava-a, sem reservas, num desses lapsos fortuitos da razão.

Por um átimo, os olhos levemente puxados nos cantos, negros como o abismo, pareceram-lhe tão inabaláveis quanto há cinquenta anos. Eterna noite de céu sem lua, sem estrelas – quis sugá-lo para dentro de seu universo sombrio.

No peito, em resposta, o coração bateu mais forte.

Onigumo jamais teria resistido àquela aproximação. Naraku, no entanto, não movera um só músculo; sequer demonstrava estar tentado a fazê-lo. Sua expressão não se alterava, independente do rebuliço em seu âmago.

"Por que deveria? " Rebateu, com outra indagação, fazendo-o regressar de seus pensamentos.

Kikyou analisava-o, insistentemente, atrás de qualquer pista. Seria aquela alguma nova armação?

Finalmente despertado de seu transe, piscou, antes de se pronunciar.

"Ora, por que o receio? Não é você mesma quem, com tanta convicção, se diz _intocável_? " Pontuou, revelando mais um sorriso vazio, à medida em que recobrava a naturalidade. Sem, em nenhum momento, recolher a mão.

A copa das árvores se agitaram em um leve farfalhar, quando uma corrente morna de ar perpassou.

As longas madeixas do meio youkai, obedecendo ao sopro, ondularam contra sua face. E em uma tentativa malfadada de dobrar o braço para então retirá-las, teve o corpo inteiro mobilizado. Uma descarga elétrica atravessou-lhe, com o toque gélido em sua palma.

Assim que o próprio vento os abandonou, os fios de cabelo escuro voltaram a cascatear pelos ombros, desobstruindo seu campo de visão.

Mal pôde crer no que viu.

Firme, Kikyou sobrepunha uma mão à sua.


	2. Muse of decay

**MUSE OF DECAY**

O sol se recolhia no horizonte, derramando sobre a terra seus últimos feixes de luz – aquele derradeiro brilho, que, refletido em seus dois olhos, inflamavam neles seu legítimo matiz: um castanho amadeirado cingia as negras pupilas da sacerdotisa.

Incerto de seu procedente ato, a criatura semi-humana ousou improvisar – nenhum outro bom roteiro o teria preparado para aquele momento. Seus longos dedos se fecharam em torno da delicada mão, como uma armadilha se agarra à vítima. Seu olhar capturava o dela com uma necessidade maior do que a que, de longe, gostaria de sentir. Todas as nuances de marrom, que jamais teria suposto existir, ele pôde enxergar através daqueles dois expressivos orbes. Nesse instante, pensou em como ali parecia haver muito mais vida do que na realidade possuía. E esse era um fato que se mostrava cada vez mais óbvio, à medida em que a ponta dos gélidos dedos roçavam sua palma.

Kikyou estava morta, afinal.

#-##-##-##-#

"Por aqui" Orientou, esgueirando-se por um novo corredor.

A voz rouca ecoou para dentro de seus ouvidos sem ter sido devidamente absorvida, em significado. Kikyou estivera seguindo-o de forma quase automática, desde que pusera os pés naquele lugar; uma mansão antiga, de arquitetura discreta, porém, sofisticada – provavelmente pertencente a alguma família nobre e tradicional.

Lá fora, uma porção de árvores de tronco esbranquiçado e folhagem madura cobria os arredores; a lua era cheia e translúcida acima do telhado de pontas encurvadas. Estavam no ponto mais elevado de um monte, isolados de qualquer outro lugar habitável.

Vez ou outra, por honesta curiosidade, os olhos do meio youkai se atraíam para os cantos, certificando-se – de segundo em segundo – se estava realmente sendo acompanhado; os passos da moça eram tão sutis que seu som mal se propagava.

Alheia, sua atenção se alternava entre as chamas acesas dos chouchins¹. No final de cada extenso corredor, um outro se emendava – como em um labirinto – e ela não fazia a mais vaga ideia do que a estivesse aguardando, aonde quer que o percurso se findasse. Por outro lado, aquela era a deixa de que precisava para exorcizar de uma vez por todas aquele mal. Desde o começo, fora baseada nessa expectativa que o havia seguido.

Quando as paredes de papel, brancas demais, pareceram querer sufoca-la – há uma distância de um ou outro passo – ele se deteve, sem dizer palavra. Fez deslizar o painel corrediço, abrindo passagem para o interior de um aposento. Um minuto pareceu eterno dentro daquele intervalo, durante o qual só fez mirar o vazio, como se ali pudesse haver qualquer coisa, quando, na verdade, era só a retomada de mais uma daquelas intermitentes divagações.

Kikyou estava tão presente em seus pensamentos que, mesmo vê-la, tão de perto, dava-lhe a convincente sensação de ser só outro devaneio.

Mas não era. Ela estava realmente ali; legítima e palpável.

Poderia matá-la, se quisesse; pondo um fim em toda aquela história sem sentido.

O resto seria bem menos dramático; e ele não se recriminaria por, outra vez em seu íntimo, flagrar-se almejando se juntar àquele parco e longínquo brilho na superfície.

Baixou os olhos, esquecendo a mão sobre o batente.

"Minha presença aqui o deixa nervoso? " Ouviu-a, contendo a veemente propensão em toma-la, finalmente, pela garganta, abafando – entre o justo cerco de seus dedos – qualquer outra insolente precipitação.

Limitou-se em rir, pragmático. Kikyou não sabia a hora de parar. Talvez devesse ensiná-la.

Virou primeiro o rosto, em um movimento suave, buscando seu olhar. Achou-o, imponente, à meia-luz bruxuleante das velas; sob ele, um rubor artificial tingia as bochechas de porcelana, dando-lhe a graça de um anjo.

Outra vez, desarmado, calou-se; virando completamente o corpo, deu-lhe passagem. Ela, porém, não se moveu. Permaneceu ali, muda, naquela troca de olhares beligerante.

 _Inferno²_ – o nome para um ser de olhos tão perversos não poderia ser outro. Mas mesmo de um lugar tão repugnante, algo belo floresceu – imune à sujidade de sua essência, como uma rosa é imune ao seu próprio espinho.

Por ironia, talvez, a palidez de seu corpo lhe desse o aspecto de um morto; a fantasmagoria da criatura híbrida que era. Sobre as pálpebras, um leve arroxeado delatava a natureza youkai.

O desprezo por aquele homem só crescia, a medida em que os segundos passavam. Amaldiçoava-o, por cada suspiro, por cada passo e manifestação de vida – por condená-la, também, a uma existência maldita. Nem todo seu amor por Inuyasha se equiparava, em magnitude, ao ódio por Naraku; aquele sentimento que, de tão forte e intenso, talvez fosse o único sustento de seu revivido corpo.

"Kikyou..." Murmurou, doce como um demônio não haveria de ser, chamando-a para a realidade.

Finalmente, ela espaçou um dos pés, com a mesma leveza de antes, ainda a fita-lo. E então outro, e mais outro, voltando a devida atenção para o seu próprio trajeto. Ao vencer a guarnição de madeira envernizada, esperou até que o anfitrião fizesse o mesmo. E este o fez, cerrando a divisória atrás de si.

#-##-##-##-#

Arfava, arrastando uma das pernas em um caminhar trôpego, pressionando com ambas as mãos um grave ferimento na barriga. Por onde passava, deixava um poço de sangue para trás. Estava perto de perder a consciência, quando seu olhar turvo vislumbrou as margens de um córrego.

Em sua determinada luta pela sobrevivência, o homem apostou o restante de suas energias naqueles passos, caindo por terra. Há alguns poucos centímetros de molhar a face, seu corpo desmoronou. Aquela queda trouxe-lhe mais arranhões, além de dificultar a já entrecortada respiração.

Apertou o cenho, no que a dor lhe forçou como um novo gume.

"Não se preocupe, eu cuidarei de seus ferimentos" Ele ouviu, talvez em um delírio.

E então um par delicado de pés, calçados em meia e sandália, cobertos pela barra vermelha de uma hakama³, apareceu em seu campo de visão. A mulher abaixou-se, ficando sobre os calcanhares.

 _Um anjo veio me salvar_? Ele pensou, alucinado, contemplando todo belo traço naquele rosto – limpo de qualquer pintura. Contornos suaves, pele alva, olhos e cabelo escuros. Era como o botão de uma flor muito rara, de beleza virgem e preguiçosa, tão diferente de todas as concubinas com as quais já se deitara.

 _... Resgatar a alma suja deste homem_ , _podre, marcado por uma vida de crimes?_

Seria melhor que o tivesse deixado, à míngua. Para de vez perecer e voltar ao pó, até que o próprio solo se encarregasse de filtrá-lo, assim libertando-o da imundície – antes de, quem sabe, em alguma futura encarnação, ter a graça de poder cortejá-la.

A musa de seu atual estado de desatino analisava-o com a compenetração fria de um perito.

Tinha febre, constatou, tateando, com as costas lisas da mão, sua têmpora e posteriormente a jugular.

 _Veneno_? A jovem ponderou, baseada em sua prematura experiência. _Quem fez isso, quis ter certeza de que não sobreviveria_. Terminou olhando para o rasgo perfeito em sua armadura, de onde vazava muito sangue. Precisava conter a hemorragia.

Abriu – com notável habilidade – a couraça, desobstruindo a superfície do corte. Puxou a alça transversal de uma pequena bolsa, trazendo-a para o colo. Dali tirou um conjunto de recursos. Primeiro, encharcou um pano limpo com uma mistura séptica de ervas, e o usou na higienização da pele. Depois, de um frasco, coletou algumas folhas secas, para deitá-las sobre a ferida. E só aí, com ataduras, pressionou o corte.

Ele sentia como se todas suas forças estivessem abandonando o corpo. Mal podia se mover, e quando o fazia, era simplesmente no ato de puxar o ar para os pulmões, cada vez mais fracos. E para a surpresa da sacerdotisa, a sombra parca de um sorriso ainda contornou os lábios manchados de sangue, antes de seus olhos se fecharem.

Nesse instante, preparada para rever os emissários do mundo inferior – e detê-los, em seu fúnebre intento – ela se chocou com o que veio. Uma massa de energia maligna se desprendia do corpo, atraindo todo tipo de criatura ruim.

A fonte das complicações era mais espiritual que física.

Começou uma oração, temendo o pior.

#-##-##-##-#

 _Essas lembranças têm me perturbado durante todo o caminho para cá_... Kikyou refletia, em silêncio, observando o meio youkai lançar o manto sobre as gravuras orientais de um biombo; estivera, sob a pele de babuíno, vestido em um quimono de cor clara, todo estampado com tsurus.

 _Entendo_. Seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco, parecendo chegar a alguma conclusão.

"Estive pensando, durante o nosso trajeto" Ele se virou, para a sacerdotisa, ajeitando o obi na cintura. A fraca luz tremulava em seus olhos – ora vermelhos, ora castanho-escuros, como originalmente deveriam ser – fazendo perfeita analogia ao conflito eterno em sua alma. "Há uma gruta, no final desses desfiladeiros".

"Há, sim" Confirmou, indiferente; descansando os braços, um sobre o outro, entre as longas mangas do quimono.

Parecia que ela tinha se dado conta, afinal.

"Eu tratei um homem à beira da morte, lá. Poucos meses antes de ter conhecido Inuyasha" _Poucos meses antes de ter me encontrado com meu amaldiçoado destino_ , ela ecoava, nostálgica. O que não sabia, porém, era que sua máxima condenação, já havia sido prescrita, naquele tempo – por revogar o veredito de outrem.

Naraku permaneceu em silêncio, apenas ouvindo aquele pequeno relato, que em nada o surpreendia, senão pelo momento precoce em que veio.

"Era você," Resolveu atalhar, notando a plena falta de comoção em sua fisionomia:

 _Onigumo_.

* * *

N/A: ¹Chouchins são aquelas luminárias de papel japonesa;

²A tradução literal para Naraku é inferno – no episódio 87 "A viagem solitária de Kikyou" do anime, Rasetsu cita o abismo onde o corpo de Onigumo foi atirado como "Abismo Naraku";

³Hakama é a parte inferior do quimono.

Obs.: A imagem provisória que eu coloquei de capa, pertence ao usuário _pangurbann_ do site DeviantArt. Essa pessoa faz artes incríveis com esse casal (NarKik), recomendo que deem uma olhada.

Eu demorei um pouco para escrever esse cap, porque eu estou meio doente. Mas espero publicar o próximo logo. Sintam-se a vontade para expor as suas críticas ou sugestões, eu vou adorar saber que alguém acompanha o meu trabalho :3 Beijinhos e até a próxima!


	3. Forbidden wishes

**FORBIDDEN WISHES**

"Você não é a única vivendo sob a maldição de alguém" Ele declarou.

Foi a sua vez de calar, no que ele alçou levemente o queixo, com arrogância. E, mirando-a, de cima, se acercou. Resvalava os pés pelo frio assoalho de madeira, enviesando os olhos para a sua figura à medida que a circundava – como um exímio predador encurrala sua inofensiva presa. Embora aquela mulher, em absolutamente nada, parecesse-lhe inofensiva; tampouco abalada, sustentando o olhar à altura: impassível, como a boneca que era.

 _Fria_ – como a santa que deveria ser.

Mas não era. _Nunca fora_.

Parou, criando um perfeito alinhamento entre seus corpos. De um lado, o vilão sorria, disfarçando o ímpeto estarrecedor que o arrebatava; conhecida e quase obscena gana em lhe transtornar. De outro, inexpressiva, a sacerdotisa estava determinada em lhe negar esse doentio prazer.

"Certa vez, " Tornou a falar, quebrando o silêncio. "Esse desprezível ladrão, roubou uma joia ainda mais valiosa que aquela cuja proteção costumava ser sua responsabilidade". Mas então se refez, como uma barreira quase impenetrável, através da qual nenhum outro ruído ousou precipitar, senão a de sua própria respiração. Até nisso, ela o aborrecia; era como se falasse com um fantasma – nada, realmente, a distinguia de um. Mesmo aquela casca tão bem talhada não o enganava – embora fosse o bastante para lhe arrancar a paz.

Voltou a orbitá-la, sem nunca desviar os olhos carmesins.

Kikyou era como um sonho doce, remoto; sua pele cândida – frágil como louça – fazia parecer que se quebraria ao mais singelo toque. O receptáculo de barro, todo curvilíneo e vestido no mesmo quimono vermelho e branco, era uma réplica perfeita da mulher que o atormentara por todos aqueles anos.

Conteve um suspiro, junto à mórbida ânsia por dedilhar suas cordas – longos fios de cabelo negro tecendo a cascata lisa sobre o declive das costas. Engoliu a seco, no que seus olhos percorreram deliberadamente aquelas curvas; querendo perder-se no entremeio de suas veredas – imolar-se na beleza tétrica da campânula¹; cedendo, por fim, ao único desejo do bandido – a última barganha do profano, em custo de sua própria alma. Aquela maldita síndrome, que o pobre obtuso ousou chamar de amor.

"O coração de uma mulher" Revelou, por fim, ao ouvido; tão perto que ela pôde jurar ter sentido os lábios por roçarem o lóbulo de sua orelha; e, mesmo que como uma sensação longínqua, o hálito tépido amornar a superfície gélida de seu corpo – como se soprasse vida para dentro daquele oco casco, que aos poucos recobrava o tato. A resposta para o mistério daquele estranho fenômeno, ela sabia, estava naquele brilho místico imperceptível aos olhos, emanado por um orbe fragmentado entre as camadas finas do quimono alheio: o poder da joia.

Era quase como se tornasse a ser de carne; como se, depois de tanto tempo no purgatório, tivesse, finalmente, tido algum pequeno vislumbre do paraíso. E ela não quis voltar – decair como o anjo de quem outrora, sem piedade, foram arrancadas as asas; tendo que rastejar como um verme por aquele mundo, despojando as almas dos mortos para sua vil subsistência. A vida era sua, por direito – já que a haviam cremado prematuramente; e agarrar-se-ia a ela, ainda que seu próprio amor a sepultasse.

"Você vê? " O timbre rouco voltou a entoar, com acordes de um desejo comedido. " Nossos destinos foram acorrentados, com os elos de nossas próprias maldições".

Nesse momento, pensou em Tsubaki – aquela sacerdotisa perniciosa, que um dia impusera mais notas trágicas à sua conturbada existência. E então dois sóis muito reluzentes a interromperam em sua linha de raciocínio; olhos tão cheios de vida que ela jamais teria associado aos de um demônio – uma dessas criaturas bestiais que ela havia sido doutrinada a exorcizar. Os olhos de Inuyasha. Mas tão logo vieram, eles se comprimiram e avermelharam, tomando os matizes lúgubres de sangue; como se estivesse no céu e de repente fosse puxada para o inferno. Porque era Naraku ali; e, por mais doce e puro que fosse o devaneio, ela não poderia estar em paz.

"E é por isso" Ouviu-o dizer, em um sussurro; antes mesmo de ter-se dado conta da proximidade alarmante com que o fazia. "Que você vai morrer".

Seu corpo levitou muito antes de sentir o pescoço ser covardemente enlaçado pela mão forte do meio youkai.

"Só assim eu serei livre" Confessou, em voz cavernosa – no limiar da própria insanidade, como que dependurado de algum lugar entre a dor e a loucura; com todos os demônios puxando-o para baixo.

Via, distante, os olhos sempre tão indiferentes crescerem em um estupor mortiço; embora, sob os dedos, sentisse o palpitar violento que retumbava da garganta – como se ali batesse o coração de um vivo. Fato que ele ignorou, a princípio, tomando-o por um produto de seu extremo desvario.

No entanto, ao passo em que seus dedos se apertavam em torno daquele fino pescoço, a sensação se tornava mais e mais real; até ele sentir a estranha necessidade de afrouxá-los, só para se certificar de que o calor em sua palma, vinha, na verdade, de seu próprio corpo. E, ao fazê-lo, viu-a despencar lentamente.

Num ímpeto quase mecânico, seus tentáculos a enredaram – trazendo-a, desfalecida, para si.

" _Todos os demônios em mim anseiam por vê-la queimar na mais ardente chama do inferno, onde você mesma já teve o prazer de lançar alguns_..."

Fitava-a, indecifrável, sob um torpor quase pungente.

" _Mas esse humano_..." E olhou para a própria mão; aquela que antes estrangulava a mulher. " _Ele se vendeu por tão pouco_ , _e quer que eu pague o preço_ ".

Devolveu a atenção para a sacerdotisa, adormecida em seus tentáculos.

Seu belo rosto remontava a serenidade que há muito havia abandonado; isso, inversamente às demais ocasiões, fê-lo sentir pleno – como se uma flecha de luz muito forte o tivesse atingido, abrindo caminho das trevas. Sua tez acetinada e empalidecida – quase etérea – seduzia o toque. No entanto, como pudesse maculá-la, ao mais suave resvalar, não se moveu. Contentou em apenas velá-la.

Kikyou era dessa beleza estonteante que o assombrava; de um semblante severo e, ao mesmo tempo, tão delicado.

Suspirou, rendendo-se àquele estranho arroubo; um misto de reverência e fascínio derrubara o baluarte interposto entre ele e o coração – tornando-o passível de todo o sentimentalismo que ele tanto abominava.

"Inuyasha" Ela balbuciou, em uma quase muda súplica; um tom insuportavelmente alto para o meio youkai.

Os olhos vermelho-sangue se extinguiram – perderam todo o viço.

E esse nome voltou a ecoar para dentro de seus tímpanos, doloroso demais. 

_Inuyasha_...

Kikyou abriu os olhos; contudo, ao tê-lo feito, precisou abriga-los, imediatamente, sob as pálpebras – tamanho fora o brilho que os atingiu. Seu – até então plácido – cenho se enrugou, e ela cobriu-o com as largas mangas do quimono, antes de, mais uma vez, encarar o desconhecido.

Tudo ficava ainda mais intrigante por detrás do branquíssimo véu, que a permitiu enxergar – mesmo que muito parcamente – a silhueta vermelha ofuscada pelo misterioso clarão. Este, por sua vez, como que na efemeridade de um relâmpago, se apagou; mergulhando-a, novamente, em penumbra.

"Kikyou..." Ouviu – arregalando os orbes para as formas que se tornavam cada vez mais nítidas sobre o fino tecido.

Hesitante, desvendou-se – abaixando os braços devagar; só para constatar o óbvio. Moldado pela cega claridade, o meio inu-youkai mirava-a com seus penetrantes olhos âmbares. Ao vê-lo, sentiu o peito afogar em um oceano de dor; e, de seus negros cílios, precipitar essas gotas de profunda tristeza – que ela embargava, receosa de despir-se para um homem outra vez, expondo seu já tão castigado seio.

"Kikyou" Ele repetiu, severo, avançando em sua direção. No rosto, nenhum resquício sequer da ternura com a qual estava habituada; nenhum vestígio do amor que por tantas vezes lhe jurara. Próximo demais, ele a agarrou pelos ombros – enterrando as unhas compridas na pele – e continuou: "Devolva! ".

Kikyou franziu o cenho, num misto de confusão e dor; porém, antes que pudesse redarguir, ele voltou a bradar:

"Você tem que devolver a alma da Kagome! ".

 _Inu_... _yasha_ , a primeira lágrima rolou, dando abertura para todas as outras. _Isso_... _Só pode ser um pesadelo_ , ela pensava, incrédula, querendo se desvencilhar daquelas garras que lhe perfuravam até a alma.

Vacilou um passo; e, no que as mãos tentaram recaptura-la, seu corpo se desmaterializou, de repente – como se não passasse de uma ilusão. Tarde demais ela sentiu o chão faltar aos pés; estava caindo.

"Kikyou! " O hanyou gritava, se tornando mais e mais distante para a sacerdotisa.

Ela, então, cerrou os olhos – pronta para rever o inferno.

Nada era pior do que aquelas palavras. 

* * *

¹Ao me referir a flor eu faço alusão ao nome da personagem (Kikyou é um tipo de flor chinesa; campânula; também significa flor do inferno ( essas informações eu só fui conhecer depois de ler a fic maravilhosa da HanyouSamyra "A confissão de Naraku", então eu presto os devidos créditos a ela)).

Olá pessoal! Bom, esse cap ficou bem curtinho, mas eu pretendo me estender mais no próximo, ainda tem muito por vir. Espero que estejam gostando! Qualquer erro, por favor, me corrijam.

Ps.: Estou publicando as minhas fics no Nyah! F. (nick:Arurun) e no S. Spirit (nick:Ah-un) então não se espantem se as virem por lá. Eu estou para mudar a capa da fic para a definitiva (eu amo as fanarts da pangurbann, mas não tive a oportunidade de pedir para usá-las, mesmo com os créditos, então eu vou usar uma fanart minha mesmo).

Beijinhos no coração!


	4. The road to perdition

**THE ROAD TO PERDITION**

 _Não se esqueça_. _Você nunca poderá se apaixonar por homem algum_.

Vermelho-sangue.

Emersa em um mar de lírios-aranha vermelhos ela despertou, desta vez.

Em um inferno talvez tão admirável quanto o próprio paraíso ela havia caído; onde o tempo parecia nunca transcorrer e os céus – também tingidos por um universo de tons avermelhados – permaneciam estagnados em um eterno crepúsculo.

"Só um pesadelo... Como pensei" Murmurou, para si mesma.

Ela se sentou, sentindo-se revitalizar por um sopro de vento fresco. As flores do equinócio vergavam levemente seus caules, dançando ao sabor da brisa; delas, se desprendiam doces perfumes.

Olhou adiante; para além do jardim, montanhas longínquas contornavam a linha quase cega do horizonte.

Ergueu-se, pondo-se a caminhar sobre aquele suntuoso tapete; seus pés descalços iam se afundando e abrindo trilha pelo misterioso vergel. A cada passo, ela se perguntava se não havia finalmente encontrado o paraíso. Os longos cabelos negros esvoaçavam às suas costas, como que riscando o éden com a beleza pitoresca de seus fios; a perene mortalha vermelha e branca moldava as curvas acentuadas do corpo, leve como um véu.

Não muito longe, ela parou; o jardim sublime da morte acabava no topo de uma falésia – lá embaixo, a plácida maré se desmanchava em beijos voluptuosos contra a escarpa.

Foi então que se deu conta: o rio que separa os dois mundos é, na verdade, um oceano inteiro; e, ali, não havia qualquer barca que a devolvesse para o outro lado.

Retorceu os lábios, em um sorriso amargo. Ao que parecia, os deuses a haviam condenado: assim como as flores e folhas de Higanbana, ela e seu único amor jamais permaneceriam juntos.

O coração se comprimiu, no peito; mas não era como se ela mesma já não soubesse, como acabaria – que morreria, muito antes de viver.

Fechou os olhos, achando conforto no leve rumor das aguas.

Sua mente flauteava entre os campos tranquilos da memória – por onde ela costumava andar, acompanhada do resplandecente sol do Oeste. Mas seu calor já quase não a alcançava... E amornava aos poucos seu flagelado coração – que, buscando a cura no toque cálido de sua luz, teve seus dias transformados em noites sem fim.

Um suspiro cansado esgueirou-lhe os finos lábios, antes de voltar a abrir os olhos.

"Kikyou" Ela ouviu, distante.

Um fio de voz açoitada e cavernosa; um tom vagamente conhecido.

Virou para trás, em direção ao súbito chamado.

"Kikyou" Voltava a ecoar; e, desta vez, como que entoado de muito perto. Talvez de sua própria imaginação – de onde suspeitava que vinha todo o resto.

#-##-##-##-#

 _Kikyou_...

Clamava por ela, incessante, a voz por tanto tempo confinada em seu íntimo – a ela, que era ao mesmo tempo sua virtude e pecado, sua ruína e salvação.

Seu desejo mais profundo – ainda que não o admitisse.

Costumava ser bem menos solitário, anos atrás; quando sua contraparte demoníaca quase não o abandonava, e nem Kikyou estava presente – sua repentina aparição despertara-o para aquele _eu_ saudoso e inconveniente, que digladiava com seus atuais objetivos.

A cabeça doía-lhe, às vezes – carregada de pensamentos tão incertos e controversos; mas nunca como agora. Perto de chegar a um consenso, ele se atirou para um poço ainda mais fundo, repleto de dúvidas. A escuridão nunca inspirara nele um sentimento tão aterrador – como se consumisse pouco a pouco os restos de sua identidade.

Estivera ali, por horas a fio; abstraído com a beleza inebriante da sacerdotisa – sem, no entanto, sentir-se culpado por isso.

O coração humano rufava em seu peito ilegítimo; queria-a, desesperadamente. E cada malfadada tentativa em destruí-la não passava de um mero subterfúgio para vê-la – cada golpe, um pretexto para tocá-la.

Estava muito claro para ele agora; seus sentimentos – a única parcela sadia do homem transfigurado; o esplendor remanescente de uma existência tomada pelas trevas.

"Mestre Naraku" A voz arrastada e monótona de Kanna chamou-o para a realidade.

"Fale" Ele ordenou, simplesmente; seus olhos permaneciam estagnados – presos sob o efeito de um forte sortilégio – em direção a mulher, ainda desacordada, porém no conforto de um futon.

"Amanhã é o último dia".

Era, de fato. E ele podia sentir, no que os demônios se aquietavam, em seu âmago, deixando sobressair os apelos da humanidade. Embora detivesse o privilégio de escolher o dia do ritual – uma vantagem sobre os demais mestiços –, aquele viria a ser o último do mês, e ele ainda não havia cedido seu lado youkai.

Silêncio; qualquer outra palavra teria sido supérflua. Ela saiu, deixando-o imerso em suas ponderações.

Já não era seguro permanecer ali; precisava de um novo refúgio.

Respirou fundo, encurvando-se e apoiando os cotovelos sobre as pernas displicentemente cruzadas. Mergulhou na penumbra sob a franja densa, agradecido por poder esquivar-se de seus conflitos internos.

#-##-##-##-#

Seguindo o misterioso chamado, Kikyou esgueirou-se para um bulevar sombrio e deserto; os resquícios de sua triste alma vagavam em meio a cúpula cinzenta daquele infinito corredor de árvores, que se debruçavam solenemente ante suas pegadas.

Finas linhas translúcidas teciam armações esbranquiçadas ao longo de todo o caminho. Os lírios-aranha perseguiam-na, em seu trajeto; como que precedendo um faustoso mausoléu. A folhagem densa barrava os raios daquele eterno sol poente, embalando-a no abraço soturno de suas veredas – querendo cativa-la no coração obscurecido da floresta, que pulsava em baixos rumores: " _Kikyou_ " ele chamava, como em um convite. As teias se avolumavam à medida que se infiltrava; e, embora sempre se esquivasse, pequenas porções agarravam-se mais e mais às suas roupas.

Ficava cada vez mais difícil se desvencilhar e enxergar com clareza, até o momento em que ela avistou uma criatura suspensa entre os fios de seda.

" _Kikyou_..." A sacerdotisa ouviu seu nome reverberar com mais força dali; vinha daquele pobre ser, teve certeza – ainda que permanecesse letárgico no centro da teia.

E então se aproximou, tendo o cuidado de não se enredar.

Ali, onde a luz do sol se extinguia por completo, fios de cabelo castanho se misturavam ao albino emaranhado, cobrindo parcialmente um rosto. Humana ou youkai, a criatura estava completamente rendida, adormecida talvez por um encanto. Descendo o olhar, encontraria alguns membros expostos de seu corpo viril; de tez branca quase reluzente.

Seus olhos, atraídos por esse forte magnetismo, fitavam o plácido semblante. Perto demais, ela se atreveu a afastar algumas madeixas; sentindo, sob as pontas dos dedos, a maciez da pele.

"Minha querida Kikyou" O mesmo timbre, rouco e cavo, retumbando através de seus ouvidos com o peso de uma sofreguidão acumulada por décadas.

"Onigumo! " Ela exclamou, em tom inaudível; recolhendo abruptamente a mão, como se a tivesse queimado.

Um baixo riso irrompeu, abafado pelo par de lábios varonis. Por detrás da franja comprida, olhos do castanho mais vivo e puro a encaravam – pela primeira vez em todos aqueles anos, viam a máscara de frieza se dissipar em um instante de horror.

Ele fechou os olhos, curvando os cantos da boca em um prazer quase carnal. A sacerdotisa recuou, vendo-o repuxar seus braços e pernas, libertando-se com facilidade das armações. O pé direito tocou o chão, devagar – sentindo a grama úmida afagar a pele; e depois o esquerdo. A alma regozijava, retomando a perdida simbiose com o corpo; todos os sentidos ainda mais afiados que originalmente.

Levou as mãos ao rosto – tateando-o em suas minúcias – insuflado por uma ânsia hedonista. Deslizou-as pelo pescoço, até o início do peito.

Nenhuma queimadura, cicatriz, hematoma.

"Finalmente" Balbuciou, reerguendo as pálpebras – e o vislumbre utópico de Kikyou se refez para ele.

Mantinha a mesma etérea aparência de que se lembrava. A mesma beleza altiva; carente de qualquer aspecto terreno. Era, sem qualquer sombra de dúvida, sua amada Kikyou; a mesma que o acolhera naquela gruta, quando já não podia sequer se mover. E a mesma que o fizera encher-se de pecado, a despeito disso – que o inspirara em momentos de luxúria, de erotismo pleno.

"Finalmente estou livre! " O homem exclamou, em júbilo; finalmente havia se libertado daquele cadáver mumificado, daquele corpo apodrecido – aquele cárcere maldito, em que Rasetsu o havia lançado; onde muitas vezes se precipitou entre o delírio e o ódio, impedido, para sempre, de realizar sua maior ambição.

Nada mais importava; pois ela estava ali, em carne e osso – e não havia aquele hanyou maldito para atrapalhar!

"Não... " Ela começou, em um sussurro. Tinha recobrado o ar de severidade, tendo compreendido a situação. " Está enganado, Onigumo. "

"Como? " Ele indagou, interrompido em seu festejo.

"Você e eu, não passamos de meras ilusões do passado".

O bandido titubeou, entre um instante de seriedade e confusão; mas desatou a rir, copiosamente.

Ela, contudo, permaneceu indiferente, esperando o término de sua histeria; ao sentir que ele se recompunha, prosseguiu:

"Estamos mortos, Onigumo" Desferiu, sentindo as próprias palavras se voltarem contra si, como uma estaca, indo de encontro ao peito.

"Não! " Ele bradou, de repente – fazendo-a enrijecer. Em um intervalo muito curto, ele havia ido a dois extremos muito distintos – como um louco; dos risos, sua face sofreu uma tempestade súbita de ira.

Kikyou espaçava os pés meticulosamente para trás, quando ele começou a avançar, em passos enérgicos, na sua direção.

"Você é quem está enganada, Kikyou! " Ele retrucou, inconformado. " Eu nunca me senti tão vivo! ".

Ela continuava a recuar, até sentir as costas baterem contra uma superfície pegajosa. Seu olhar encheu-se de desespero, ao perceber-se encurralada.

"Eu posso senti-la, também" Continuou, aproximando-se mais e mais; levando uma das mãos até o rosto feminino. "E, diferente do que diz... Para mim,

 _Você nunca esteve tão real_ ".

* * *

Olá, pessoal! Primeiramente, peço desculpas pela demora / e por eventuais erros que possam ter encontrado até aqui. A verdade é que eu tinha deixado a fic um pouco de lado, devido a minha correria de estudante; mas eu tomei vergonha na cara e terminei esse capítulo kkk e não agradeçam a mim, mas a nossa querida Crystal Tsukino, que deixou comentários muito motivadores nos outros capítulos! Muito obrigada! Bom, algumas músicas me ajudaram muito no desenrolar da fic aqui, com inspiração, em especial Minor Heaven e Naiad (da nossa grande Tarja), e Nymphetamine Fix (da banda Cradle of filth).

Alguns esclarecimentos sobre o capítulo: Higanbana é uma flor chinesa, muito conhecida pelos fãs da série, já que ela aparece bastante nas aberturas/encerramentos; é a minha flor favorita, e traz significados muito profundos, dentre eles, representa a morte. O nome dela, na nossa língua, é Lírio Aranha, mas também é conhecida por Flor do Equinócio de Outono. Existe uma lenda, sobre ela, como o citado na fic, mas para não me estender muito, deixo isso para vocês buscarem. Beijinhos, até o próximo!


End file.
